This invention relates to a needle instrument for performing a peripheral iridectomy for narrow angle glaucoma.
The needle instrument of the present invention makes it possible to perform a peripheral iridectomy for narrow angled glaucoma while making a minimum size small hole in the cornea and without having to pull out the iris through an opening in the cornea as was done heretofore. In this regard, in prior art arrangements, an opening was cut into the cornea and a tweezer or the like was used to pull out a bulging portion of the iris through the opening in the cornea and then, when this bulging portion was exposed on the outside of the cornea, a hole was cut in the iris. According to the present invention, it is not necessary to make a large hole in the cornea through which to pull the iris through nor is it necessary to pull the bulging iris through an opening in the cornea was done heretofore.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a needle instrument for performing a peripheral iridectomy which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art arrangements.
Other features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.